Five Questions
by Roanne
Summary: [DmHg] Five fast days and five curious questions are all what it takes to puzzle her as she is about to live the most silenced and haunting days she would over come across.


**Okay, you know me and my hobby of writing short Dramione stories for dhr100 of Livejournal. This is my first time writing one in a very long time, so if it's a little lame please forgive. I don't think I've hosted any of my fics here where a little girl named Jasmine is included. Jasmine is Hermione and Draco's daughter, just for reference. I do not own Draco and Hermione, they are both property of JKR, but Jasmine is mine, however. She tells the story here.**

**Please read and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

_Monday_

No, Mommy says I still have five more years until I go to a magical school. Daddy tells me a lot that it will be the best and worst years of my life. Mommy never agrees. Daddy ignores her but I think he just doesn't want Mommy to get mad. I don't like it when they start kissing each other when I'm watching, but Daddy never gives Mommy a goodbye kiss when he leaves for work anymore.

I asked Mommy why, but she stays quiet.

* * *

_Tuesday_

Daddy comes home and he doesn't look very happy. I thought people were supposed to be happy when they come home. Mommy walks up to him and holds him, and keeps asking what's wrong, but Daddy never says anything back. Sometimes she even starts crying. The sky is dark outside so Daddy picks me up and kisses my head, putting me to sleep. Mommy and Daddy tell me they both love me very much before leaving my room. This time they forgot to close my door. After a while I can hear them talking in the living room, and I can also hear Mommy crying again.

I walk out of my room to ask why, but they take me back to bed.

* * *

_Wednesday_

When Daddy is at work Mommy always plays with me, but not today. When I play with my dolls she is reading the newspaper, and I don't see her smile. I wanted to know what the paper was about. Mommy says the paper is saying something about two groups of people at war, good people and bad people. She talks to herself wishing that this man could just be killed, but his name is hard to say. It starts with a V.

I asked Mommy how to say it, but she just tells me not to try.

* * *

_Thursday_

Daddy didn't go to work today. He said he would go to work at night and he promised us he would be back when the sun goes up. I thought Mommy would be happy, but she looks sad again. Daddy walks up to me and he hugs me a lot, tickling my feet and giving me kisses. Mommy watches, and now she is smiling but she is also crying. I missed playing with Daddy, but I missed it more when I played with both of them. Mommy just sat silently. When it is time for Daddy to leave, he tells us again he promises to be back in the morning. He gives me a hug and says again that he loves me very much. After a long time, he also gives Mommy a hug. Mommy and Daddy also start kissing, and this time I watched because I haven't seem them do that in a long time. When Daddy is gone I talk to Mommy about the good people and the bad people.

I asked her who was winning, she said the good people were, but I can tell she is lying.

* * *

_Friday_

When I woke up I saw Mommy and only Mommy. I asked her where Daddy was and she said he will come home no matter what. Mommy looked tired and her eyes were a little red from crying again. I tell her a lot to stop crying but she can't stop. I don't see Daddy for most of the day, and the paper came late today too. Mommy ran to it and she dropped it when she finished reading the first page. I look at the pictures and I see people lying on the floor with red water around them. One of them looks like Daddy. She tells me the people are just sleeping.

I ask Mommy if Daddy is sleeping too, but she just hugs and tells me that she loves me while I can feel her tears on my shoulder.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. I originally put this on the dhr100 community on LJ first so I can see how people liked it, but I haven't gotten much feedback since. I might remove the story, who knows.**

**Thanks for the time.**


End file.
